The Boy Who Had Nothing
by lewis.williams.526438
Summary: Caleb had always been a outcast. Always had it hard, I guess Murphy's law applied to him. First Fan Fic, feel free to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fan fiction, ever. I have read quite a lot of them so I will incorporate some of the ideas into my own. If you have any feedback or criticism, please review and tell me, however harsh it is. If you have any ideas on how the story should go them review or PM me, give me the idea and I will try to use it. Well, enough stalling, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Caleb Greenway; all other characters are Rick Riordan's creation.**

**P.S If I did the disclaimer wrong please tell me, I'd rather not be told off. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

**June 22****nd****, 2013**

**Just under Thalia's tree**

_Caleb's P.O.V_

Oh, god! I have the worst luck in the world! First, let me tell you who I am. I am Caleb Greenway, a kid with dark brown hair that falls just below my shoulders. I have quite a small frame but I do have muscles like a distance runner. I have an angular face which some may call handsome or good-looking, but I just think I am average at best. I am, or now was, normal 13 year old boy whose life changed just a few hours ago. I will tell you what happened another time. But for now, I have to reach the top of this god forsaken hill.

Once I reach the top I turn to see that the big ogre thing is slamming its fists against the air. But evidently it isn't air because it ripples every time it hits whatever it is. The ripples remind me of that time at the beach with my mom.

_I was only about 7 but I could still tell what was beautiful and she was looking at me. My mother was a great mother; she picked me up when I fell over and kissed my boo-boo, She tucked me into bed when it was my bed time after telling me stories about Greek and Roman heroes. But today was the best day of my life so far. My mother surprised me and my four year old sister Jade to a trip to the beach. I had always loved the beach, making sand castles, chasing the seagulls and most of all, jumping over the small waves. But when she woke us up I could tell something was wrong, I had spent so much time with my mother I could tell when she was upset, and she was now. I didn't comment on it though because she was probably thinking about father, about how he left when I was born. I did have a few other fathers and one gave us Jade but none of them I liked. We got into the car and took the half an hour car ride to the beach, as we lived in Miami, it was pretty easy to get to the beach._

_Once we got there my mother and I laid out the blankets. We had already have breakfast but I was still hungry so mother gave me a ham sandwich. I took a bite and my mother said she was just going to the car because she left her phone in there. A few minutes after she had gone a tall man in a dark suit came up to me. He said how I was his greatest son but he said he could not stop the fates. As he said that he disappeared. I looked around for mother but I couldn't see her, she had taken Jade so I didn't have to worry about her. After about ten seconds I heard an explosion, as I was facing the sea I had turned and saw mother's car shoot up into the sky. I screamed and ran up the steps to the wreckage._

_What I saw was a blast mark on the concrete where mother's car was. An adult rushed over and called 911. After that I blacked out._

I had snapped out of the trance as some people with orange t-shirts ran up to me and put me onto a stretcher. I couldn't move at all, only my eyes which were taking in everything. People were following me and all of them had orange t-shirts on with C.H.B on it. After a second of thinking about what it was an abbreviation of my vision blurred and I blacked out.

I jumped out of the bed, swinging my fists wildly. I stopped after a second and looked around me, two teenagers and one….. Uh, what do I call it without offending it, it was centaur! I froze solid. I opened my mouth but no words came out. The centaur cleared his throat. "I am Chiron, camp director of Camp Half-Blood." He said with a clear tone that showed he was the boss. I shook out of my shock and said the first thing that came to my mind "Centaurs are cool." Chiron burst into laughter at that. The two teenagers were giggling. Now I had stopped having a panic attack I saw that they were both girls, about 15. One with blonde straight hair with blue eyes, one with curly brown hair and grey eyes. "I was expecting something different than that, tell me son, what is your name?" Chiron asked with a serious tone that you wouldn't have thought that he was laughing just a second ago. I cleared my throat "I am Caleb, Caleb Greenway." I replied with such confidence you wouldn't have thought I was just a thirteen year old boy. "Well Caleb, no point beating around the bush, you are a half-blood, a child of a mortal and a god. Now, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a mother or a father?" Chiron said this as if he had said it a million times. "I, uh, did have a mother." My voice caught at the word mother. "Oh." Chiron had to say. After a minute of awkward silence he started to talk "Well that means you must be a spawn of a god, not goddess." I nodded; I had always thought there was something different about me, something to do with the dyslexia and the ADHD. It finally all made sense now, and I was taking it surprisingly calmly.

**Well, that is the first chapter, remember that this is my first ever fan fiction so I may have made some mistakes. Don't forget to review or follow the story! Have a good one guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: This is the second chapter to my first fan fic. I forgot to add this to the author's note on the first one but I do not have a plan for this story. FYI Caleb will not go on a quest to save the world; he is just going to be a normal camper although he may go on a quest if I make a sequel.**

**June 22****nd**** 2013**

**Camp Half-Blood**

_Caleb's P.O.V_

After my introduction to being a demi-god the blonde haired girl, whose name is Charlotte Gavendale, showed me around camp. She showed me the climbing wall first, which was awesome! It had lava pouring down it and spikes that was set on a timer to pop out and knock you off into water below. Then she showed me the hill in which I ran up. "This tree is here because a daughter of Zeus had died her called Thalia, she died to save her friends but she is name a Hunter of Artemes now though." She said it so fast I almost didn't catch it, almost. "What?!" I said, quite surprised. "It's a long story, ask one of the other campers when you have time." She said this in a quite a rush. "Uhm, do you want to go? I can look around myself?" I said with anticipation, I want a bit of time to myself so I can get used to everything. "Uh, are you sure, I mean you might get lost?" She said this with false sympathy. "Yeah, I will be fine." I said slightly edging towards the cabins. "Alright, I guess you need a bit of time to get used to this, dinner is at 7, if you was wondering." I nodded my head and turned to walk to the cabins.

At 7 a horn like noise sounded and I saw people walk out the cabins towards this big pavilion. I shrugged my shoulders and followed them, kicking stones on the way there. I saw little kids walking there too, no older than about 6, some as old as 18. I looked around and spotted a few kids about my age and looked like the type I'd hang around with. I walked over; one of them looked up and nudged the one next to him. He turned around and eyed me up, "Yeah?" He had a weird accent. "I, uh, was wondering where I go, I only got here today." I said quite quietly. "Oh, well, I'm Sam, Sam Kingsley. And if you are new you go over to the Hermes cabin." I nodded my head and turned to where he was pointing. I stopped when I got there and tapped the oldest looking one on the shoulder, "Uhm, do I sit here if I just came today?" I said quietly again. "Yeah kid, take a seat next to me." He patted the bench to the right of him. "I'm Connor, Connor Longing. You are?" I sat down where he patted, "I'm Caleb, Caleb Greenway." I said a bit louder seeing as these guys seamed okay. "Well, Caleb, this is the Hermes cabin, we take in the new people who haven't been claimed yet." He looked at my plate. "You want some food?" I nodded eagerly, I had only just noticed how hungry I was, ADHD does that to you. "Well, stick your hand up and someone will come and give you food." I put my hand up and this floating woman came over straight away, I was shocked for a second. "Uh, can I have sausage and chips and a glass of water please?" She nodded and flew, literally, away. I looked around and saw at the front was the man, Chiron eating with some other people. I'm guessing they're half-bloods who help out. After about 30 seconds of looking around the woman was back and placed my water and food down and flew off to the next person who needed her. I dug in and ate so fast I don't think I tasted it. I drank the water slowly as the people around me were giving worried glances.

After dinner Connor led me to this campfire, we sang a few songs which I didn't recognise, one about a grandma putting on her armour. It was weird but fun. After all the songs had finished Chiron stepped up and coughed, everyone suddenly stopped talking and faced him. "Tonight we have a new camper, he is called Caleb. Caleb would you mind stepping up here. Oh god! He wants me to stand in front of everyone? I slowly got up and made my way down. "Well, Caleb, we bring every camper up here, so their parent can claim them." As soon as he said it everyone looked at me, no, not at me, but just above my head. I looked up and saw a hammer and an anvil. "Whoa, cool." Everyone stood up and nodded their head. "All bow to Caleb, son to Hephaestus." Everyone bowed and sat back down. I smiled at that. "Caleb, why don't you go over to your brothers and sisters?" He pointed to the top row of seats where a banner was showing a forge and hammer. I walked up the steps and sat at the edge of the bench. Everyone nodded to me and the one next to me patted me on the back. Chiron dismissed us and a tall, buff guy stood up. "Hello Caleb, I am Jack, Jack Nicolson. Welcome to cabin 9." He said with enthusiasm. I nodded and Jack turned and walked to the cabins.

I stood awkwardly once we got to the cabins. Jack looked up and realised I didn't have anywhere to sleep. "Oh yeah, Caleb. You need a bed." I nodded and looked at him. He walked over to the right side of the cabin to the bed furthest away from the door. "This can be your bed, if you press this button," He pointed to a blue button. "You will retract into an underground room, but make sure you don't tell anyone. We actually aren't allowed these but we have them anyway." He said calmly. "Oh, will we get in trouble for it?" I asked. He laughed slightly. "No, Chiron won't mind." He walked back over to his bed and sat on it. I sat down on mine. "Uhm, I hope you don't find me rude, but who is Hephaestus?" I asked with actual curiosity. Jack looked at me, "He is the god of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and sculpture." I whistled. "Whoa, guessing he is important then?" Jack laughed lightly. "Yeah, he makes all the gods and goddess's weapons." I nodded. "What clothes do I sleep in?" Jack got up and walked over. He pointed to a red button. "This opens up a drawer just here," He pointed to the wall. "And you can take any clothes out; it is already set for your size from you sitting on your bed." I whistled. "Oh, cool. Thanks Jack, sorry for bugging you." He looked at me. "its fine kid, we all went through the same." He patted my head lightly and went over to his bed. He pressed the blue button and he went down into his room. I did the same. It went down surprisingly fast so I fell backwards onto my bed as I went down. I looked around and saw it was a basic bedroom with a desk, some books on armour and weapon making and a lamp. I pressed the red button and took out some blue button up pyjamas. I put them on and went over to the en-suite bathroom. It had a shower with hair and body products in it. A toilet with a fancy lid. A sink with an orange toothbrush and some toothpaste. I brushed my teeth and walked back to my bed. I got in, I knew I would have nightmares, I always got them.


End file.
